El Diario Melancólico de los Sueños Malvados
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Pensamientos profundos de Orihara Izaya relacionado con Shizuo. Son solo ideas sueltas de quien es Izaya, que siente sobre shizuo, que sueña, que le atormenta, su pasado, su secretos, sus miedos. Advertencia: Mención de gustos homosexuales en el proceso.
1. La presentación del Cuervo

******Pensamientos profundos de Orihara Izaya relacionado con Shizuo.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**El Diario Melancólico de los Sueños Malvados.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

-Mención de gustos homosexuales en el historia.

-Posible lenguaje obsceno.

-Lenguaje narcisista

-Posible bulling infantil.

-Posibles sentimientos suicidas.

**Datos de ****interés**:

-De cortos capítulos, máximo llegaría a tener cuatro capítulos o posiblemente llegue a extenderlo.

-También publicare la próxima semana otra historia gemela muy ligada a esta, que se llama: El Diario Melancólico de la Ira Desbordada, por Hewajima Shizuo. Cuando termine los dos diarios una tercera se llamara:El Diario Melancólico de los Sentimientos Perdidos, habla sobre la relación de Shizuo e Izaya; contado por una tercera persona que pondremos como Celty , Shinra, Nasaomi kida, etc.

-En le proceso tal vez haga una historia de Izaomi( una historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta pero a los que les gusta esta pareja me encantaría que lo leyeran, nombre:(Quiero saber lo que ocultas tras esa caja de Pandora)

**Notas del autor:**

Esta basado en una idea original en donde hago mención de los sentimientos de un personaje ficticio que yo misma cree. Alter ego, de nombres:

-Génesis y Jeff( si inspirado en los creepy), de los pensamientos oscuros que una persona pueda tener, que ronda en la mente de un asesino, que pasa por su mente, de que va la historia un psicópata, o una persona que tenga pensamientos psicóticos se llama:La Melancolía de las Distorsiones de los Sueños Malvados. Y pensé, porque no usarlo en un Shizaya.

-Si se abran dado cuenta esta muy apegado a la verdadera personalidad de Izaya, en la mayoría de fanfics que me dispuse leer por tres años, siempre encuentro una distorsión en la personalidad de Izaya( aunque la mayoría me han gustado aun así) y ¿porque? naturalmente se centran demasiado en como enamorar a estos dos a mi me ha pasado y suele salir un poco **OoC** porque no tenemos idea de como seria una relación en estos dos.

-Y de todos estos pensamientos, salio esto. No fue muy difícil describir a Iza, Iza porque suelo identificarme con el, bastante, no soy loca -w- tal vez.(Pero me siento identificada más con Izaya que con Shizuo)

**Pareja: Izaya x Shizuo**

**Disclaimer:**

**Durarara no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **

**Ryohgo Narita.**

El lunes 24 de noviembre del 2013 ( hice una ligera corrección ya que fue un capitulo de prueba)

* * *

**Primera Hoja de los Recuerdos**

**Perfil**

**折原 臨也**

**Edad:** 24

**Cumpleaños:** 4 de Mayo

**Altura**: 1,75 m

**Peso:** 58 kg

**Raza:** Humano

**Afiliación :** Él mismo

**Ocupación:** Traficante de infromación

El Hombre de los eterno 21...

**Introducción****:**

Sabes,

_Todo el mundo ha sido una molestia para mi, siempre e tratado de seguir las reglas para calmar mi ansiedad. Por supuesto hay cosas que te llevan a sentirte solo, pero que importa destruir una vida si solo eres tu el que te importa, no tienes nada, todos te odian; para que preocuparse de los demás, si ellos te rechazan, siempre te has sentido odiado, solo, siempre has estado bajo las reglas, tu moral no me sirve ya que tu jamás entenderás porque de mis acciones, tu no sabes nada._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**La presentación de un Cuervo****  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mi nombre ustedes; jóvenes súbditos ya lo deben de saber.

Orihara Izaya, su magnífico Dios que todo lo puede...porque cualquiera puede ser un Dios, si lo desea. El que se encuentra sentado en su trono como un rey, el que puede observar a toda la multitud desde su lejanía; contemplando a todos sus seres humanos desde una silla bañada en oro o tal vez solo un simple humano con un gran ego muy inflado, de todas maneras soy alguien superior, alguien de temer. Nadie me puede juzgar por querer tener el poder entre mis manos, tenerlo todo de mis preciados humanos, todos ansiamos poder alguna vez, unos más que otros.

¿Cómo Soy? Te lo preguntas al mirarme de lejos ¿Quién soy? Todos nosotros alguna ves ansiamos conocer, somos curiosos y como tal queremos saberlo todo con detalles; somos seres humanos por naturaleza bastante insistentes, hasta el punto de llegar a ser estresante.

Te preguntas a que suelo dedicarme o que hago de mi vida. No creo que llegues a considerarme un ser atractivo, no lo soy para nadie, en ningún aspecto puede que consideres mi persona como buena compañía, no creo que te lo preguntes, no creo que tengas ansías en conocer atreves de mis pensamientos, porque si es así; no te aseguro que te guste mucho lo que verías en mis memorias. Soy un traficante de información, me dedico a venderla a quien se me dé la gana, igualmente robo información de quien me plazca; tengo mis contactos con lo yakuza, incluyendo al honorable y detestable Shiki que me pide con frecuencia datos personales de incontables personas: enemigos, amigos, mujeres,etc. Aunque realmente no trabajo para ellos.

Es genial manipular, engañar y jugar con las vidas de las demás personas, lo sé absolutamente todo; me gusta saberlo todo, siempre he sido el mayor genio de todo Ikekuburo. Todos esperan de mí engaño, traición y muerte.!Son tan tiernos¡!Lindos, muy lindos al pensar tantas cosas bonitas sobre mí, awww!-

Los humanos me temen porque saben lo que puedo hacer, controlarles como lo hace a un magnifico titiritero a sus títeres. Conozcan mi persona por correo electrónico como "Kanra" o "Nakura" aunque prefiero el nombre de Kanra, me siento más cómodo con ese nombre,es muy femenino. Siempre estoy conectado en línea. Gustarían una plática conmigo preciosos humanos ! My babys¡

Soy un miembro de los Dollars, mi trabajo ha sido siempre reclutar a varios humanos para satisfacer mis planes productivos, me sorprendió que el líder de ese grupo haya sido un interesante chico, nadie se lo esperaría de un joven de espíritu tan indefenso; su nombre era Ryūgamine Mikado, si así es. El pobre chico vino a Ikekuburo tan indeciso, era muy escuálido de mirada bastante pura, era el ser más hermoso de lo humanos que había visto, fue uno de mis juguetes más interesantes!claro¡ solo un juego del momento, intente ponerlo en contra de su querido amigo, líder de los pañuelos amarillos, ansiaba que mi mascota se vengara por el accidente pasado hacia su novia herida, al saber que su escuálido compañero era la razón de tal accidente, líder de los Dollars. Pero Kida era un pobre estúpido, huyo después del enfrentamiento con los pañuelos amarillos, se fue con esa pobre chiquilla, que se escapó de mi control.

Oh, no salio como lo había planeado, y eso me enfureció. Me quede muy triste con mi delicada secretaria Namie, pero realmente que me importaba.

¿ Sobre Mi familia? Que quisieras saber tú de mis raíces. No es que no tenga alguien que me aprecie, es solo que...no tengo nada.

Yo no tengo una familia en particular, no se la necesidad de eso que llaman "Amor de Familia", no es importante, es un estorbo. Pienso que interfiere mucho con mis propósitos deseados, un peso más que cargar. Lo único que tengo en mi departamento, en mi oficina es una secretaria con gustos enfermos e incestuosos por su hermano que también esta igual de loco, y para rematar, con un mal genio. Alguien cercano a un amor fraternal, seria kitashani Shinra, un amigo de la infancia, un compañero fiable, un enfermo obsesionado por un jinete sin cabeza. Enamorarse de esa manera de un monstruo, por favor, me parece lo más estúpido, fuera de los limites de un ser mortal como mis preciados humanos. No, ese medico podría ser considerado el único humano que detestaría, es gracioso no, somos amigos y aun así me parece desagradable su pasatiempo, debo reconocer que Celty, es un fenómeno bastante hermoso, pero sigue siendo algo detestable para mi persona, aunque esa Dullahan me dé bastante curiosidad, todo de su procedencia, sobre su existencia en si, especialmente, su hermosa cabeza que tengo a mi disposición, con eso tal vez causar una guerra mundial, era su sueño más anhelado.

Mis hermanas Mairu y Kururi ¿que hay de ellas?. Hermanas de sangre, no cuentan como una familia; son molestas e irritantes, dan ganas de tirarlas en un bolsa de plástico al mar. No las odio, solo son una molestia bastante grave, una molestia que tengo que sobrellevar. Si me pidieran un deseo, desearía haber sido hijo único, aunque, mi posición de bastardo no me va nada mal, si que tengo esperando un buen hogar. Como estarán mis queridos y amados padres, debería hacerles una visita ,pero preferiría evitar los insultos subidos de tono, como la oveja negra de la familia. ~Los amo~

¿Mis Gustos? Veamos, hablemos de lo que odio en primer lugar. La comida chatarra y las cosas dulces. Me provocan gases, no se ¿Me preguntan? ¿Por que? pues las detesto porque, las detesto. Quien quería comer esas cosas que te dejan caries en los dientes, o te causan diabetes, quien rayos comería algo tan nauseabundo como eso, tampoco quiero engordar como puerco. Odio los pasteles, los bizcochos, odio los bombones, los caramelos. Todo lo que sea comida basura.

Amo el pescado graso, no se, me gusta la textura lo que degusta mi paladar, prefiero cosas saladas y agrias, si pudiera lo comería siempre. Pero tengo que variar. Me gustan los juegos de mesa:ajedrez, damas y el shogi; me ayudan con mis planificadas estrategias, cada pieza representa uno de los personajes de Ikekuburo, cada movimiento es exacto y preciso. Lo cual me funciona para planear varias cosas. !Yeah es una maravilla!

También me gustan mucho los humanos si se abran dado cuenta, los adoro con toda mi alma. Son manipulables, tan manejables, son tan visibles a simple vista, fáciles de engañar, sumamente predecibles, tan mortales e incrédulos. Puedo hacer que depositen su confianza en mí persona, mentirles con hermosas palabras, para destruir sus sueños de una manera sencilla sin esfuerzo. Los sueños son fáciles de romper igual que las metas y la fe. Todo es tan fácil de destruir, solo con chasquear los dedos varios de mis queridos humanos estarían besándome los pies, pero no, no me gusta exagerar. Si ellos se mantienen lejos está bien para mí, porque sería más fácil observarles. Mas fácil si desconocen quien soy.

Otra cosa que me gusta es mi pequeño bebe, me refiero a mi navaja, me acompaño en las buenas y en la malas, me saco de varios apuros. Comparto buenos momentos con mi preciosidad. Y ella fue la que me ayudo a marcar a mi Shizuo_chan, una marca permanente para hacerlo completamente mio, ese acontecimiento fue uno de los mayores éxitos de mi vida.

¿Qué odias con toda tu vida? Eso es fácil,A Shizuo_chan.

No es un humano. Es una bestia, un monstruo, un fenómeno de gran fuerza. Desde que nos conocimos al encontrarnos, nuestras miradas desprendieron una pasión maravillosa, un odio incandescente, un fuego permanente de intensidad brutal. Yo lo sabía, al mirarlo lo supe. Lo odiaba, cuando tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento, cuando esa navaja rozo su pecho, cuando esa fuerza brutal se arremetió contra mí. Supe que no era humano, jamás podría compararse con mis preciosos humanos, era un ser desagradable de joven y aún lo es. No puedo saber lo que ronda por su mente, es extraño. Nuestros enfrentamientos de vida y muerte me sirven de relajo después de un día duro en el trabajo.

También odio el humo del cigarrillo, un producto cancerígeno que asfixia mis fosas nasales, y me molesta que el monstruo lo fume. Me da pena que se muera antes de a verlo matado yo mismo.

¿Amas? Pero es más que obvio, a la raza humana, por supuesto, amo a toda la raza humana es un amor unilateral. Y pues si quieres algo más especifico, pues te digo, !Que me amo a mi mismo¡, porque soy perfecto, soy realmente hermoso, creado por la perfección, mi diseño fue bien constituido, aparte de ser un genio controlador, mi coeficiente intelectual es mayor al de todos. Soy la belleza de la naturaleza, ja,ja,ja, mi intelecto y mi facilidad con las palabras, todos aman mi carisma, yo también, de la misma manera amo muchísimo las persecuciones que tengo con ese rubio estúpido, me encanta ser perseguido. A ti no. ¿Sueños? Mis sueños, nos los comprenderías si te lo dijera, causar una guerra en Ikekuburo, una guerra divina, eso es poco, la destrucción total del mundo entero, eso es poco, el control total del universo, eso es absurdo. Soy sencillo , solo quiero observar como se desmorona el mundo frente a mis ojos.

Mis ¿Secretos?, para que contarte algo que puedes usar en mi contra, mis debilidades, mis pesadillas, mis errores. Quédate con la duda. Insistes, si esto te satisface,No lo sé, no lo se, solo mírate al espejo varias veces y sabrás a lo que me refiero.

¿Vida sexual? Nada realmente interesante. Pues no me interesa en lo más mínimo una vida llena de actividad sexual a diferencia de "otros" no soy como el, jamás voy a ser como el, rebajarse a acostarse e con zorras. Los odio, lo detesto, detesto ….. perdón pero el sexo es de animales cavernicolas. Eso no es importante en mi vida, no me importa lo que haga ese maldito protozoario estúpido. Porque hablo de el ahora, vamos esto es tormentoso, no se lo tomen enserio. Soy un ser netamente asexual, no me interesa nada sobre el sexo, absolutamente nada. No niego que a mis 21 sigo siendo virgen… quien sabe, por lo menos es lo ultimo que haría, y si lo hice alguna vez fue por juego, una manera de llegar a mis humanos más rapido, pero no lo suelo utilizar. No es que me guste tener una vida sexual como otros salvajes, perros que necesitan ser castrados.

Creo que suficiente de mí. Mejor Hablemos sobre él y cuanto lo detesto.

_Continuara…_

_Prox capitulo:_

_Segunda hoja de los recuerdo:_

_Primer día de mi vida, El encuentro con la bestia._


	2. El primer encuentro con la Bestia

**Pensamientos profundos de Orihara Izaya relacionado con Shizuo**

* * *

.…..

….

…

**El Diario Melancólico de los Sueños Malvados**

….

….

…

* * *

**Advertencia:**

-Mención de gustos homosexuales en el historia.

-Posible lenguaje obsceno.

-Lenguaje narcisista

-Posible bulling infantil.

-Posibles sentimientos suicidas.

**Datos de interés:**

-De cortos capítulos, ya tengo un plan de como seguirlo extendiendo el trama del diario pero no les prometo un final feliz.

- Oh me leído información de la novela realmente Izaya es de admirar (como una persona puede ser tan desinteresada y malvada al mismo tiempo) con lo de la historia se va empezar a narrar sobre la vida de iza, Iza

**Notas del autor:**

Está basado en una idea original en donde hago mención de los sentimientos de un personaje ficticio que yo misma cree. Alter ego, de nombres:

-Génesis y Jeff( si inspirado en los creepy), de los pensamientos oscuros que una persona pueda tener, que ronda en la mente de un asesino, que pasa por su mente, de que va la historia un psicópata, o una persona que tenga pensamientos psicóticos se llama: La Melancolía de las Distorsiones de los Sueños Malvados. Y pensé, porque no usarlo en un Shizaya.

-Si se abran dado cuenta esta muy apegado a la verdadera personalidad de Izaya, en la mayoría de fanfics que me dispuse leer por tres años, siempre encuentro una distorsión en la personalidad de Izaya( aunque la mayoría me han gustado aun así) y ¿porque? naturalmente se centran demasiado en como enamorar a estos dos a mi me ha pasado y suele salir un poco OoC porque no tenemos idea de cómo sería una relación en estos dos.

-Y de todos estos pensamientos, salió esto. No fue muy difícil describir a Iza, Iza porque suelo identificarme con el, bastante, no soy loca -w- tal vez. (Pero me siento identificada más con Izaya que con Shizuo)

**Pareja:** Izaya x Shizuo

**Disclaimer:**

**Durarara no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor**

**Ryohgo Narita**.

* * *

**Segunda Hoja de los recuerdos:**

26 de Noviembre a las 9:43 horas de la mañana en shinjuku. Día soleado.

**Perfil del Enemigo**

**平和島静雄**

**Edad:** 24

**Cumpleaños:** 28 de Enero

**Altura:** 1,85 m

**Peso:** 70 kg

**Raza: **Humano

**Afiliación:** Tom Tanaka

**Ocupación:** Guardaespaldas

¡El premio Mayor! Se esfuma la tormenta y sale el sol…

**Introducción:**

_Siempre hay un inicio para cada ser vivo u objeto, un comienzo para cada situación determinada, de esa manera hay una posibilidad que la experiencia resulte fructífera o perjudicial para uno mismo._

_El odio no es un sentimiento fácil de explicar, no es sencillo sentirlo ni de provocar, es una emoción que se alimenta por años, pero como no resistirse en conocer a alguien con una existencia similar a la tuya, alguien tan opuesto y tan igual al mismo tiempo, es imposible no encontrarse ansioso en conocer a la persona que te cautivo, y te engalano. Sea para bien o para mal, hasta que la muerte los separe..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**El primer encuentro con la Bestia**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mis preciados humanos como están con sus maravillosas vida, antes de empezar debo contar un poco sobre mí y algunos sucesos anteriores, dirán ustedes el informante realmente es un narcisista que solo le gusta hablar de el mismo (ha,ha,ha,ha,ha) Tal vez lo sea un poco. Lean la introducción si es que llega este diario a su poder es muy importante, por algo escribo, no me hagan gastar más la tinta de mi lapicero realmente me cansa la mano de tanto escribir y escribir, prefiero el Word, y prefiero más el maldito chat, estoy realmente aburrido, no sé porque escribo en este maldito cuaderno, a si Shinra y su trajecito de conejo (no pregunten).

En que iba, ya me acorde… anteriormente tenía pensado hablar sobre la bestia, como la conocí y porque la detesto, bueno Shinra dijo que fue odio a primera vista pero realmente hubo un proceso, uno muy pero muy largo, un mes, solo un mes para cautivarme con ese rubio teñido, su gran fuerza, aquella fuerza tan sobrehumana fue lo que me atrajo a retarlo, y nombrarlo uno de mis juguetes preferidos, a la vez, un monstruo al que odio con toda mi alma, no me importaría apuñalar mi preciada navaja contra su pecho, incrustar el filo de ella a su corazón para ver como su rostro empalidece ante mí presencia, un suspiro de dolor, y una existencia nula, por fin muerte a Shizuo.

En esa época en la que mis jóvenes seguidores en la actualidad aun no existían, yo era solo un adolescente como muchos cuantos, en realidad no era como muchos cuantos, era un joven destacado en muchos aspectos un excelente estudiante en todas la materias, un buen deportista, y muy buen orador, cuando era más pequeño me encerraba como una rata de biblioteca por lo cual no tenía ni un contacto con mis otros compañeros, era mejor "no estar tan lejos ni tan cerca de las personas"

Aún no había desarrollado esa obsesión por mis preciados humanos, pero el tiempo hace que tu conocimientos te traguen vivo, sabes demasiado, sabes tanto que sientes que con todo lo que sabes, no puedes hacer nada, solo un vacío inexplicable. Yo era un joven solitario con un alma vacía, sin amigos, sin nada, pero lo dije antes eso no me afectaba, solo una sonrisa de mis labios y de repente hacia suspirar a algunas chicas, era supuestamente el chico misterioso con la que todas suspiraban, pero de ahí a otro lado solo era un maldito fantasma. Los jóvenes en ese entonces era una tira de fiesteros, drogadictos, lujuriosos, etc, ansiaban libertad cosa que me hacia reír a carcajadas " Mis padres no me dejan ser libres, yo necesito mi espacio, necesito más independencia" menuda idiotez de pubertos y adolescentes que no se saben ni limpiarse el culo, ni siquiera pueden mantenerse al tanto de la situación de los problemas de sus propios padres, no tienen libertad, porque están oprimidos en reglas de personas con más poder, sobre todo los mantienen como cerditos en su corral, que tipo de independencia tendrían a esa edad, yo no me imagino escaparme de mi casa como un pandillero, por más genio que sea en esos momentos aún era un niño que no sabía cómo independizarse pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

Fue un día en que me quede hasta tarde que vi a Shinra, en esos momentos se recostaba en la carpeta fingiendo estar dormido, roncando exageradamente como un mapache muy feo, porque cuando me acerque note que tenía un ojo abierto en mí, ese extraño chico castaño que examino mi persona como un producto de mercado. Lo mire como un tío raro, su presencia me causaba escalofríos, esos anteojos redondos típicos de un nerd, pero esa actitud tan determinante, me retire de ahí con nervios, me había intimidado ese nerd. Un día cuando menos me los esperaba yo estaba tranquilo mirando hacia la ventana, de repente salto sobre mí como un saltamontes era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo tan impredecible yo solté un "Que carajos bájate de mí pedazo de nerd" no me había movido, pensé que se iría y no lo hizo, se puso frente a mi carpeta apoyándose encima, yo me arrincone en la silla, lo demás no prestaban atención." No te pongas así Iza, Iza. Te tengo un propuesta muy interesante" yo estaba completamente sorprendido, me sentí bastante emocionado, en primer lugar cuando había dado esas confianzas. Ahí fue cuando me dijo que quería crear un grupo de Biología y quería que le ayudara financiarlo, yo me negué rotundamente, me levante y salí del salón como si nada, pero días después Shinra seguía acorralándome, era prácticamente acoso, estaba harto decidí investigar sobre él, me quede bien prendado al saber que su padre era un médico que diseccionaba cadáveres, al parecer Shinra tenía inclinaciones enfermizas con la Biología, especialmente con el cuerpo humano, diseccionar, diseccionar y nada más, no tenía interés con los seres humanos, pero si cortar la piel de ellos, su insistencia era ilimitada, es entonces después de pensarlo mucho acepte. Todo salió perfecto, recuerdo cuando todos los integrantes estaban ahí escuchando interesados en lo que decía, algo en mi nació ese día un cosquilleo de ser escuchado y mantener el control pero, algo salió mal, hice una pequeña jugarreta, una apuesta con mi socio Nakura, una mala apuesta que casi me cuesta la vida.

Recuerdo haber estado corriendo por los alrededores de la maldita escuela, y en vez de estar asustado me sentía muy emocionado, me reía a carcajadas mientras corría, sus secuaces también me perseguían , todo eso era nuevo para mí, esa emoción vacía se llenaba poco a poco. Pero Nakura me acorralo como un león ataca a su presa, mostrado sus dientes con ira, pidiendo que le pagara lo que había perdido, yo no iba reflejar debilidad solo sonreía ante el-

**"Enserio vas a matarme Nakura-kun, enserio quieres ensuciarte la manos con mi sangre por una estúpida apuesta, pasar encerrado en prisión por el resto de tu bastarda vida**" logre intimidarlo lo veía realmente asustado, le temblaban las piernas, eso causaba en mí una seria de sensaciones dominantes

**" vamos apuñalame" **insistí.

Pero no estaba previsto que Shinra apareciera y se entrometiera entre los dos, nos separó rápidamente con sus manos, yo lo mire sorprendido ahí fue cuando Nakura le apuñalo por detrás, vi como Shinra se arrodillaba para caer, yo lo agarre para ver la herida que era muy grave, la sangre no paraba, salía y seguía saliendo. Lo mire desafiante, con ira mientras el muy cobarde se orino en los pantalones y salió huyendo. Vende a mi compañero y comencé a gritar por ayuda, sentía como mi corazón explotaba, la emoción se remplazó con arrepentimiento y dolor, fue la primera vez que llore en toda mi vida, las lágrimas se escurrían por toda mi cara, ese líquido transparente que jamás pensé derramar en toda mi vida, en verdad pensé que moriría, sentía por primera vez como me arrancaban el corazón, fue ese momento que Shinra se volvió un amigo, luego de tiempo recordé que ya lo conocía era una rata de laboratorio que me encontré una vez cuando buscaba un libro de biología, era un niño y me quede traumatizado con la cara de psicópata de su padre. Jure destruir la vida de ese tío, Nakura y casi me expulsan por lo que hice.

Entonces queridos y preciosos humanos que están en el corazón de su amados informante nos transferimos a Raijin Academy High School, el sitio de los sucesos épicos de Ikekuburo, yo solo tenía a Shinra como compañero, él me dijo que me mantuviera sin presencia, para no repetir los sucesos anteriores de la escuela media. Pero soy muy travieso, no le hice caso, otro error, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, solo quería divertirme" como un adolescente normal" forme unos dos grupos, más que un grupo eran pandillas de jóvenes descarriados, esa escuela estaba llena de maleantes por todos los rincones, estaban formados por nombre animales:" los tigres del norte" y "Las panteras del sur".

Cada bando era enemigo, y ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea que yo era su líder, eso me hacía sonreír desquiciadamente, lo bueno es que Shinra no lo sabía, y tampoco le estaba mintiendo ya que técnicamente esos bandos no tenían líder, suena mucho a los cuadros azules y los pañuelos amarillos ¿no? ¡My babys¡

Ahí conocí a Kyohei Kadota, no sabía lo que sentía en esos momentos, más que creía sentir una admiración inquebrantable hacia él. Recordaba su mirada tan pacifica, esos ojos castaños habían acaparado mis pensamientos, Shinra me lo había presentado como un chico muy serio y correcto, bien peinado además de fuerte. Yo actué juguetón, con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuanto se me tropezaban las palabras. Dicen que la adolescencia es la época de tus primeras veces, y para mí todo era igualmente nuevo, sentimientos encontrados y desconocidos afloraron en mí, el problema es que no reconocía esas emociones, y eso sería un problema. El revolvió mi cabello, era más alto que yo, me sonroje y me sentí enteramente vulnerable ante su persona. Pero decidí no prestar atención a eso. Mientras tanto Shinra seguía leyendo libro de…¿Dullahan? Enserio, no sabía en esa época que Shinra tuviera esas aficiones tan… irreales, los seres sobrenaturales no existen, jamás iban a existir, por lo menos eso creía en ese entonces.

Me olvidaba también que en esos momentos yo cuidaba de mis dos revoltosas hermanas, ya que mi Dady y Mom, estaban viajando mucho al extranjero por trabajo, eso no me importaba. Se las hubieran llevado a esas niñas del mal. Mi casa era todo un caos, era esa casa un basurero cuando llegaba y como consecuencia yo resultaba el ama de casa. Esas niñas paraban hablando lisuras! Yo cuando le enseño eso!¡Por dios! Recuerdo que tuve que pedir disculpas a Shinra y a kodata un día, por llevarlas a nuestra salida de "amigos" si era una maldita salida de"Amigos" no de "hemanas" sin embargo se consiguieron un duplicado de mi llave y me siguieron por todo el camino, no me había dado cuenta hasta que Mairu se agarró de mi cuello y Kururi me jalo de la mano, para comprar helados, aggg"hermanas". Me sentía más avergonzado cuando Shinra dijo que las cuidaría, y que me quedara con Dotachin esa fue la primera vez que lo llame así.

Nos volvimos amigos, muy amigos y yo siempre saltaba agarrándolo del cuello"Por favor bajate Izaya, me ahorcas" realmente Dotachin era gracioso, yo pude ver detrás de esa mascara fría y tensa. Era increíble, hasta que tuvo su primera novia. Me enoje, me enoje bastante. Sentía una furia alumbrar mi corazón, esa chica siempre se lo llevaba cuando me la estaba pasando bien con él, yo no podía negarle estar con algo que le gustaba pero no podía aguantarme esa molestia. Y me alegraba cuando a esa mujer murió asfixiada, me quede ayudando a Dotachin a superarlo, fingí sentir tristeza con la muerte de esa mujer pero me estaba aguantado la carcajadas. Yo sabía como murió en realidad.

Kodata era uno de los miembros de las panteras del sur. Yo solo di un recado como una persona anónima de que la princesita de Kodata era un espía de los tigres del norte, yo no les dije que la mataran del susto, yo solo les dije que era una espía, no es mi culpa de que reaccionaran tal salvajes.

Pero después vino su segunda novia, Shara. Ella era una amiga de Shinra que le ayudaba con su investigación de los Dullahan, ella era un rara. El no la acepto al principio cosa que me alegro, pero un día mientras planeaba usar a los tigres del norte provocar un pequeño accidente en la reunión de los profesores. Lo vi, estaban besándose, estaban…no entiendo porque tengo que escribir esto, ODIO RECORDARLO. No es necesario explicar cómo me sentí, destruido, como si hubieran roto mi corazón en pedazos. No dude en tramarle una trampa a esa chica. Pero todo paso tan rápido estaba solo, juraba que nadie me estaba escuchando, pero Kodata me miro es putrefacto. Subió a la azotea, se me callo el móvil. Me quede sin habla, titubeaba, vi cómo me miraba decepcionado, rabioso, colérico. "Tú… como, eres capaz. Como rayos pudiste, fuiste tú", me agarro de polo hasta el muro. Yo no podía mostrar mi debilidad solo jugué nuevamente, con una sonrisa" si lo hize, me vas a pegar, me vas a denunciar. Tienes pruebas" el me miro decepcionado, para tirarme un puñete, caí de espaldas, pensé que me iba seguir pegando hasta matarme, y cerré los ojos dándole la oportunidad de hacerlo pero no lo hiso." No quiero verte. No quiero mirar tu repugnante cara".

Me dejo ahí tirado, mirando el firmamento, el cielo celeste, el sol cegándome la vista, con el ojo morado y un hilito de sangre. No me levante, empecé a soltar gritos de dolor, llore de nuevo, pero ese dolor era diferente al accidente de Shinra, ese sentimiento desgárrame por dentro, con culpabilidad, con ira, con odio, con rencor, como si lo hubiera perdido todo en este mundo. Me levante y me limpie las lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo, golpeando con el puño la pared, mis manos sangraron, y seguí golpeando hasta que se hizo medio día. Shinra subió a buscarme, yo estaba más clamado, vio mis manos con heridas y fue corriendo hacia mí. No llore, y detrás cuando mi cabeza pose el hombro de Shinra vi a Shara con cara de preocupación, quería borrarle ese gesto de pena, desgarrarle la cara con mi navaja el mismo, así Kodata no la querría.

Ese tiempo no asistí a la escuela, mis hermanas tocaban la puerta de mi habitación para que les haga su comida. "Que se pudran", no quería salir de mi habitación, quería olvidarlo todo. Me mire al espejo tocándome la cara, me mire y seguí mirando y empecé a arañarme el rostro. Soy demasiado bueno para el. A quien engaño soy horrible. Pensé en coger las píldoras de mi mesita de noche y tomar una dosis de ellas para ver si me entraba el sueño eterno. Tenía intención de tomarlas y acabar con ese dolor, estuve una semana así, pensando si tomarlas. "No no soy tan estúpido" cuando iba a tomarlas de un solo tiro pensé porque rayos voy a quitarme la vida, aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, muchas cosas. No iba matarme, no le iba dar el gusto a Shara, sonreí maliciosamente y me di una siesta, mañana iría a presentarse nuevamente, nadie se iba liberar del reinado de Orihara Izaya, no preciados humanos el destino aun tenía planes para mí.

Llegue como si nada hubiera pasado, animado con un sentido del humor bastante bueno, vi a Dotachin y salte encima de él, me empujo fastidiado pero yo solo me burle de el

"Vamos Dotachin se que me has extrañado" el parecía más relajado y solo me dio un pequeño insulto, pero ya se había acostumbrado a mí, no me había perdonado, pero tampoco me importaba yo seguiría detrás de él. Fue en ese momento que el entro al salón, todos soltaron un "oh no puede ser, eso es lo que creo que es" habían alejado todas sus sillas, habían dejado un gran espacio para una sola carpeta, sorprendente, quien es el humano que es capaz de alejar tan asustados a sus compañeros. Mi sitio, el de Shinra, el de Dotachin eran los únicos lugares que aún estaban en su posición junto a la carpeta del recién transferido. Y ahí estaba, mire hacia la dirección que todos señalaban, un joven Rubio de ojos miel, un hermoso chico que parecía molesto. "Maldición" fue lo que el susurro de esos labios tan perfectos. Yo no sabía que me pasaba, solo me senté sin decir nada. Él no se fijó que yo lo había mirado solo tiro su maletín en su asiento, y se quedó callado. Todos lo miraban como a un fenómeno, yo lo sabía reconocía esas miradas llenas de curiosidad, repulsión y miedo, así le miraban después del accidente con Nakura, y también cuando estaba en primaria.

"Es el chico maleante de que se habla por ahi"

"Es una bestia yo lo recuerdo"

Si ese eran los parloteos de toda una tira de pendejos. Mis humanos preciados temían a ese rubio de mirada pacífica. Yo…quería saber más de el, pero era imposible acercársele. Ni Shinra podía entablar conversación con el, el solo atendía la clase, escribía es su cuaderno de apuntes, no respondía ni hablaba. Nadie sabía más de ese misterioso rubio. Hasta que yo le descubrí infraganti.

Pero dejare esa historia para después, ahora tengo ganas de cerrarlas pestañas, ni se imaginan. Shizuo me patio la puerta haciéndola trocitos, no me dejo escribir por dos días el maldito cerebro de mula. Casi me rompe las ventanas. Ahh pero pude deshacerme de el de todas formas. No pensé recordar esos sucesos tan pronto, es muy fastidioso repetir esos asuntos tan inútiles. Ahhh me preguntó que estará haciendo Shizuo-chan en estos momentos.

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**Supuestamente iba hablar de como detestaba a shizuo pero se me fue la boca con el enamoramiento de izaya con Kodata jajaj y esa historia aun no termina, se va mesclar con la situación.**


End file.
